Traditionally, theaters are arranged to include multiple rows of seats that are separated by aisles. For example, in movie theaters, the seats, rows, and aisles are arranged to maximize the number of seats in the theater and limit one audience member to each seat. In addition, the seats disposed within a theater are generally identical and fail to provide any privacy or separation between audience members seated adjacent to one another. By including seats that are identical to one another, current theater arrangements do not provide an audience member with the option of selecting between alternative types of seating, which results in each audience member attending a performance having an identical experience. Furthermore, maximizing the number of seats in a theater can negatively affect an audience member's comfort and also diminish the audience member's line of sight during a performance.
A need exists, therefore, for improvements in theater seating.